<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would It be enough (if I could never give you peace) by hvxside</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836784">Would It be enough (if I could never give you peace)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvxside/pseuds/hvxside'>hvxside</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camilia is annoyed by eda, Camilla just thinks Eda is immature at the start, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, but like not really, crack ship but like I love it so much, edas a mess immediately, king is babie, until she isnt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvxside/pseuds/hvxside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda, Luz, Amity and King go to the human realm and stay with Camilia, Luz's mom, she doesn't like Eda at first but does she really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne &amp; King &amp; Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would It be enough (if I could never give you peace)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, I know i'm a horrible writer but this is literally my favourite crack ship ever, so I had to! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't the first time Luz had gone back to the human realm, it was the third but this time it was different. This time she brought Eda along with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda was sceptical and cautious at first but after hours of pleading from Luz (it was only two minutes), she finally agreed to go. Luz, Amity, King and Eda were all going for a week and staying in Luz's mom's house. This was the first time Luz had brought anyone from the boiling isles so everyone was pretty anxious, King was excited to try more human food, Amity was nervous for meeting Luz's mom and Eda had never been to the human realm. Even though she sells human items, she's never actually been there in person. Luz tells her about it a lot, somethings good, somethings bad but Luz loves it anyway. Eda always listens to Luz's stories and they're... interesting, to say the least. She's excited to see it herself and to meet the woman that raised such an amazing child like Luz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning of the day they left, Eda had packed a bag with her usual clothes, her elixir and her other normal things. Luz had been giddy all morning and had been speeding around the house at three times her normal pace, King had been trying to follow her for about three minutes until his tiny legs gave up and he fell asleep. Amity stayed over the night before and was trying to get Luz to slow down but eventually, like King, gave up and sat with him and put him on her lap. After about an hour of Luz pacing and Amity and King sleeping, Eda finally came downstairs to join them.</p>
<p>"Eda! Finally, you're ready," Luz exclaimed, waking up both King and Amity, the second that Eda stepped into the room.</p>
<p>"Yeesh kid, are you okay?" She joked as she put both her hands on Luz's shoulders hoping to calm her down and stop her from pacing more.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course, definitely, why wouldn't I be?" She was definitely not, she was sweating, her eye twitched and her hands were flailing as her side.</p>
<p>"It's going to be fine," She gave a reassuring smile and squeezed Luz's shoulders before picking her bag back up and heading over to the couch where Amity and King were previously sleeping. "Nice to know that you're well-rested but it's time to go you two."</p>
<p>"Can I come toooo?" a familiar shrill voice said abruptly right beside Amity's head. Amity let out a quiet squeal and turned her head to face the owl and groaned.</p>
<p>"As much as I love watching you annoy the living daylight out of Amity, you are a house and cannot leave. As I have said every time you ask," She said with her usual snark and the owl let out a not so quiet 'aw' sound.</p>
<p>"Luz, please get your bird tube out of my face before I do something I will not regret," The annoyance was very obvious in her voice and definitely in her face.</p>
<p>"OKAY, Hooty, It is time for you to leave," Luz speed-walked toward Hooty and shoved him very quickly out the door and slammed it on him. A quiet huff could be heard from behind the door. </p>
<p>"Are you kids ready to leave?"</p>
<p>"im not a child but yes," King said slightly angrily.</p>
<p>"Yup," Amity and Luz both said simultaneously and smiled at each other.</p>
<p>"Gross, you are both so cheesy. Anyways let's get to it,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eda grabbed her key from her bag and looked over to the door of the owl house. She lifted the key and pressed. Almost immediately the door unfolded it's self. King climbed up Eda's back and sat on her shoulders, Eda smiled softly. She looks over to Amity and Luz, who are holding hands and looking towards the door.</p>
<p>"Let's go, no time like the present." Eda stepped forward and opened the door to an almost blinding white light.</p>
<p> She stepped through and noticed the differences immediately. She walked further and saw the vibrant green grass, the bright blue sky, the smell of freshness and nature compared to the dull and lifeless smell of the boiling isles. She felt King quickly scamper off of her and immediately face plant into the grass and rolls around like a little puppy. She laughed out loud at his antics and then she turned around to see Luz and Amity, who had her eyes closed. When she finally opened her eyes after a few seconds she looked around and she seemed absolutely amazed. Who couldn't be? The air was fresh and the colours were bright. It was the total opposite of their realm. </p>
<p>After a few moments of taking in the new atmosphere around them, Luz takes out her phone and looked up immediately, looking panicked. "We're late!" she shouted while she started to quickly drag Amity and Eda by the hands at full speed. For a nerd, she was surprisingly fast.</p>
<p>"Woah!" Eda exclaimed at the sudden movement. She looked around for King and couldn't see him in the grass. Luckily, he had settled in Luz's hood because he definitely would have been left behind with his tiny legs. He clung to Luz's neck for dear life, nearly choking her, as he got shaken from side to side while they ran.</p>
<p>They were running for about 5 minutes and while they ran Eda, Amity and King looked at their surroundings and they were so enchanted by the bright colours, all the humans, the quaint little houses and the nature. Eda saw a lot of brands that she recognised from her human things from Owlbert, who was in her bag as to not draw attention, like Burger Queen, Edidas and McDaniels. She really looked forward to going to the shops and finding things to sell when they get back home. After a few minutes, they had slowed down and were walking toward a house, that they assumed was Luz's, and she let go of both Amity and Eda's hand and bolted toward the door. She swiftly knocked about twenty times. They heard shuffling around the house and then suddenly the door burst open to reveal a short woman with the biggest smile Eda had ever seen (other than Luz's).</p>
<p>"Wow," Eda said quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>